


First Meetings

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Karivarry Life Swap AU [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Barry is in awe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Kara is mentally ill, M/M, Oliver is a Teddy Bear, Tumblr, Writing Prompt, kara is a social chameleon, life swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: In another world Barry Allen is a Kryptonian, Oliver Queen is the Flash, and Kara Danvers-Grant is the Arrow. These are their adventures.Prompt requested by an Mewwitch: If you are still taking prompts for the lifeswapAU, how about their first meetings with each other? Or maybe the first time they introduced each other as romantic partners?I actually ended up splitting  this into two stories, so their introductions as romantic partners will come next!The 8th in the series.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> NOW INCLUDING A CHARACTER LIST [HERE](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/list-of-characters)
> 
> Hello! I’m going to be taking prompts for a Karivarry AU I’m hoping to write, but need to get my feet wet with first to figure out everything I want to do with it first. So, that where you all come in! I’ll be taking the prompts to write so long as they are in the AU I’m working toward. 
> 
> The AU? A lifeswap or roleswap AU. 
> 
> Basically: Kara is the Green Arrow, Oliver as the Flash, Barry as Superboy. 
> 
> This is the 8th of the series, suggested by Mewwitch.
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)

Kara huffed as she waited for the detective in front of her to uncuff her hands. This, sadly wasn’t exactly an unusual experience. Ever since she had gotten home, Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer had it out for her. As an ex-girlfriend of Alex’s, Kara had sort of assumed it was a way for her to grieve. But it wasn’t that, not anymore. It had gotten insane. Whenever something happened  _ near  _ Kara, Maggie found a reason to bring her in, especially if she thought the Arrow was involved. Now, Maggie wasn’t  _ wrong  _ per say. Kara was the Arrow, but she didn’t have any proof. Kara had made sure of that. 

Kara leaned back in the interview room chair, crossed her arms, and glared at the two way glass. “Is this just going to be another time you hold me for 48 hours and hope you get the evidence you need to put me in jail, Lieutenant Sawyer? Because if so I’d like to make some calls.” 

They didn’t answer and they made Kara wait, she wasn’t sure how long (she hadn’t gotten a look at a clock as they pushed her through the station to count the time) but she was quickly getting restless. Being locked in a small room wasn’t exactly helping. As she paced the room, pulling her hair out of it’s ponytail and twisting it into a braid as she considered picking up one of the chair and throwing through the two-way mirror. That wouldn’t help her though. In fact, it would be a reason to really arrest her. 

Then, the door opened and Kara shifted her stance, moving her arms and widening her eyes to make herself appear more innocent and open. She didn’t recognize the man that stepped inside. He was tall, dressed in a well fitted three piece suit, and clearly conveying openness with his body language. 

“Hello Ms. Danvers-Grant. My name is Oliver Queen. I’m a psychologist who often works with the police.”

“You’re here to prove I’m crazy I take it?” 

Queen shook his head and gestured to the chair. “I’m just here to listen.” 

Kara gave him a flat look. “I know Lieutenant Sawyer is watching on the other side of the glass. I haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“Then let’s prove her wrong.” 

Kara glared at the glass as he sat down, but wiped her face back to the innocent face before sitting down. Queen asked her a lot of questions. About the island. About her family. About how she was reaccumulating. About her sleep cycles and her relationships. If she was making new friends. If she’d connected with old ones. How and if she relaxed. If she had nightmares. Kara gave away just enough to satisfy him, tearing up at the appropriate times, clenching her jaw and refusing to answer what she thought normal people would refuse to ask. Queen was kind, open, and understanding, not judging her or pushing too much. 

He thanked her for her time and left the room as she wiped away fake tears. There. That should fool them. 

* * *

“Well?” Maggie Sawyer asked as soon as Oliver closed the door. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the Lieutenant. He was doing this as a favor to Lance and because he had a personal interest in the vigilante. But, he did not like Maggie Sawyer’s approach to finding out who the Arrow is. She’d gotten one thing in her mind and was harassing one person because she was ‘too different now.’ After five years of struggling to survive, torture, and being cut off from the world. 

“Well, she’s a social chameleon with extreme PTSD that she is somehow functioning with and highly conditioned violent tendencies.”  

“So, it’s her?” 

Oliver snarled. “So, you’re attacking a woman because of completely understandable survival techniques and PTSD and I will be reporting you to your Captain and telling Ms. Danvers-Grant to take of a restraining order on you.” 

He starts to walk away but she grabs his arm. “She fits  _ your _ profile.” 

“And I’m sure she’s not the only one, but I fully believe that if Ms. Danvers-Grant was the Arrow, with all the harassment she’s been undergoing at your hands, she would have snapped and attacked you as your tried to arrest her by now. I did my job. I gave you a profile as a favour for my father. Now do yours, Lieutenant.” 

* * *

Oliver doubled over, breathing heavily as he tried to look around. The device Felicity and Mac had thrown together to speed him up in a last ditch effort to stop Zoom felt heavy against his chest and he was pretty sure the grass under his feet was smoking. Well, it had worked, because he was pretty sure he wasn’t in Central and it had only been about five minutes. 

He was in the middle of a park, one in a city most likely judging by the amount of people in it, looking at him. 

“Is that the Flash?” 

“What is he doing here?” 

“I’m sure Super… will be here soon.” 

Wait, which Super? Had he run all the way to Metropolis? What the fuck? There was no way he’d gone that fast. Was that even possible? Seriously, that seemed like the type of thing that should rip even his body apart. 

“Hey, Flash!” A man came running up and held a bottle of water out. Oliver just stared at the man in confusion. “You look like you need this.” 

Oliver just blinked at him.

“What they don’t take care of you in Star?” 

Aside from occasionally pulling him out of the way when he was injured, the citizens stayed out of his way. He didn’t mind, it was a safety thing. If he slowed down long enough for them to interact with him, there was a high chance he was about to get attack. When he was just on patrol, he just moved to fast to interact with. There were the kids that left drawings outside the lab and Felicity always brought the drawings inside to tac on the walls, but that was the most interaction he really got.

Oliver slowly took the water. “...Thanks.” 

People started to point up at the sky, parents lifting their kids so they could get a better look, and Oliver saw a red and blue shape. Superman? No, there wasn’t a cape. Superboy. Central City. Okay,  _ that  _ actually made some sense. Central wasn’t on the other side of the country at least, just 600 miles away. ...no, it wasn’t any better. It was still way to fast. 

Superboy landed gently and with more grace than Oliver had ever come to a stop with in his life. He was... gorgeous, with wide, green eyes that sort of sparkled and nice looking light brown hair. His body was proportioned just right, thin and tall, but not lanky or awkward. He moved like he had complete control over every cell. 

“Flash, welcome to Central City! Sorry it took me some time to get to you. I heard you coming, but I didn’t know you could move that fast.” 

And then he smiled at Oliver; a bright, wide smile that reached his eyes and shined like the sun. Oliver felt his heart drop to his stomach and a warmth spread through his chest and arms. He found himself smiling back, the idea of doing anything else seemed wrong. He recognized this feeling. It was the exact feeling he’d had the first time he’d seen Kara take down a thug in five seconds and then turn all her attention to him to make sure he was alright. 

_ Shit.  _

* * *

 

Barry was probably more excited about this than he should be. He was a grown adult. He really should be this excited about being invited for a training exercise in Star City, but he didn’t really have superhero friends of his own. Diana and Bruce were Kal-El’s friends, and while Diana had always treated him like a beloved nephew, they didn’t exactly consider him an equal. 

No, outside his team, Barry only had Oliver, the Flash. And Oliver had been nothing but kind and welcoming, often running to Central just to give Barry a hand or to get lunch with him. Barry respiracted in turn, and he enjoyed their friendship. He wanted  _ more  _ than friendship, but he was willing to settle, because a life without Oliver sounded impossible. Oliver talked about the mysterious Arrow as much as he did everything else in his life put together. Barry knew love when he saw it. He’d seen it in Clark’s eyes when he spoke about Lois, and Diana’s when she spoke about Steve or Bruce and Oliver got that same look in his eyes when he spoke about the Arrow. 

Oliver’s base was bursting at the seams. The teenagers had managed to huddle in one corner, masks off and phones out as they exchanged numbers and social media and funny pictures with their masks and hoods off. Felicity and Winn had grabbed Cisco and pulled him off to the tech and the three of them seemed to be having a grand time. The Black Canary and Siren were talking to Caitlin, all three of them still in their masks and seemed to be having some sort of subtle badass off. Diggle and John were standing next to each other and pretending they weren’t wearing the same exasperated expression. 

Finally, Barry saw Oliver, standing off to the side with his domino mask hanging around his neck and suit unzipped just enough to make it a little more comfortable. He was smiling and laughing and Barry had to stop himself from happy floating. Nope. Not here in front of everyone. Not while Caitlin could see him and she would tell  _ everyone. _ Iris would never let it go. Oh Rao,  _ Len  _ would never let it go. No happy flying. 

“Hey, Barry!” Oliver smiled when he caught Barry’s eye and waved him over. 

Barry headed over as slowly as he thought he could, wishing his suit had pockets so he’d have something to do with his hands. Then he saw who Oliver was talking to. She had to be the Arrow and yes, it turned out she was as gorgeous as Oliver implied. Her green suit was somehow both practical and completely feminine at the same time. Her long blonde hair fell down between her shoulder blades in a tight braid. Her eyes were so  _ blue  _ and just full of intelligence and determination. 

“...warrior goddess…” Barry whispered. 

Then the Arrow turned to look at him and Barry promptly tripped and cracked the concrete under him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
